I'm your number one PUN (IZUKI x READER ft GoM)
by otakiyannah03
Summary: What will be everyone's reaction towards Izuki's puns? Izuki x Reader


HAHAHAHAHA x) Tataimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! LOL, I know it's not my home _ Well, it's the home of my writing skills~ xD And sorry if it took so long after I wrote again. Hehe~ Well, here's Izuki's PUNS 3 I also didn't know what came in my mind to put Izuki's puns with the GoM, oh well. I want your suggestions also for Kuroko and Murasakibara's story. I can't think of ideas! ;;n;; HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

(BEWARE OF FAILED PUNS, BEWARE! BEWARE! P.S BEWARE FOR FLUFFINESS )

"Now, what is everyone's dream?" You asked cheerfully to the six colorful young students who were listening infront of you.

A kid who has light blue hair and looks so fragile raised his hands, "Tetsuya?" You called out his name.

"I want to be a Kindergarten Teacher just like [name]-sensei." You smiled at him at patted his head. "I'm sure you'll be like me, too!" You said, encouraging Tetsuya, who was a bit lonely and kinda left by his other classmates because of his lack of presence.

"I'm going to be a pilot!-ssu." Ryota Kise, the one who has the childish personality and has yellow hair shouted, raising his hand. You nodded happily. "Very good! Now what about Seijuuro?" You turned your head to Seijuuro Akashi, who has heterochromatic eyes, and has red hair, while crossing his arms.

"I'm going to be a professional shogi player, I'm absolute." He smiled confidently. You smiled while sweatdropping, "I'll challenge you one day then."

"Since I always win, I'm always right."

"I'm going to change that." You grinned. He chuckled and you saw the tsundere kid who wears eyeglasses and has green hair, raise his left hand, "I'm going to be a doctor." He pushed his glasses. You smiled, "Awwwwww! That's adorable, Shintaro!" You saw him blush suddenly. "I-It's not that I'm a-adorable or anything!" He looked away which made you laugh, "Haha! Okay, well, I'm counting on my health on you in the future, then." His face lit up. "Sure!"

"Oh Atsushi! What are yours?" You asked him playfully. The tallest 5-year-old kid looked up to you who has pretty violet locks, munched his sweets. "Since I love sweets, I will be a pastry chef." You smiled to him when he suddenly asked you, "Do you have any sweets?" You fished something to your pocket and saw a lollipop and gave it to him. "Thank you, (name)-sensei~"

You nodded and turned to Daiki Aomine.

"Well, what about you Daiki?" You looked at him. The one, who has dark blue hair, has tan skin. He smirked, "I'm going to be a police officer! And a basketball player!" Everyone looked at him as he smiled confidently. Everyone gasped and exclaimed.

"That's awesome, Aominecchi! I wanna be one too!-ssu" Kise reacted to Daiki and You.

"I want to be one too. I will be the greatest Shooting Guard nanodayo." You looked to him and nodded.

"Nice one Daiki, now that you mention it, I will be the greatest Point Guard. I'm absolute." He crossed his arms as he told you. "Sure."

"Mine-chin is brilliant~ since I'm tall, I'm going to be the center~ I will crush anyone who goes under the net~" You smiled at him while sweat dropping. 'Creepy…' You thought, hiding in your gentle smile.

"That's great! Then I will be a strong Power Forward." He grinned and you did the same. You turned you head to Tetsuya, noticing that he's quiet and kind of left by the others.

"You too, Tetsuya, right?" You went to him, carrying his fragile body and asked him. He nodded, "I-I can?"

"Eh? Why not? Everyone could!" I gleamed at him. He softly smiled which made you blush, you hugged Tetsuya, "You're so cute!" You giggled. He blushed a little, "T-Thank you, sensei."

You noticed everyone gasped. "What happened?" You asked innocently. Not knowing what made them gasp.

They blushed, "We want a hug!" The 5 colorful headed said in unison. "S-Sure!" You said and put Tetsuya down. You hugged him again and you were about to turn around to go to the other 5, when he suddenly tugged your shirt, "Do you love me, sensei?"

You gasped, "Of course! Who told you that I didn't?!" You kissed Tetsuya's forehead with a smile and made him blush furiously.

Then as you turned your back you saw them smirking, you blinked, asking them, "Eh?"

"HUGS AND KISSES!" Then they screamed in unison. They also wanted the same treatment as Tetsuya received.

Daiki went first, hugged you and kissed his forehead, "I love you, sensei!" Daiki shouted, grinning while blushing. "I love you too!"

"I love you, sensecchi!-ssu." Kise ran to you and glomped you. You hugged and kissed his cheeks playfully, "Likewise, Ryota." You smiled happily.

Midorima came next, you laughed, "Come here, Tsundere~" You teased as he hugged you. You kissed him at his cheeks, and it burned up red. "I love Shintaro, ne?" You giggled.

"I-I love you too sensei nanodayo, but i-it's not like I'm—" You cutted him off and smiled warmly, "Yeah yeah~"

You grinned to Atsushi, "I love you sensei~" The tall kid told you, "Me too Atsushi." You told him and kissed his forehead. You saw him paint his cheeks a little. "Your kiss is sweet, sensei~" You blinked and smiled sweetly, "Really?" He nodded to your question.

And lastly, you turned to Seijuuro, who was crossing his hands and you came near him. You opened your arms, "Here." He answered your hug, "Can I ask a favor, you can reject, if you wanted to." You loosened the hug and looked at him, he was blushing furiously. "Eh? O-Okay."

"Be… Mine." You blushed and thought, 'He's like in my age! If it is, then I would die in nosebleed!' You squealed inside.

You kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry, I can't. I have someone who loves me and the feelings for him are mutual." You grinned as you were blushing. "Really? Who's the lucky guy?"

You chuckled, "Izuki Shun-nee." Then suddenly, you heard a knock. "Oh, maybe it's him." And as you opened the door, you saw him, Izuki Shun, your lover, was standing infront of the door.

"Yo (name)-chan!" He smiled and you opened the door, "Come in, Izuki." You smiled and he glanced at the kids. "Do you know Figures of Speech?" He crouched down and smiled at the kids, asking.

"No." They said in unison in shooking their heads. "What apricot is in jail?" You facepalmed, knowing that he is telling the kids a lame pun.

"What is it, Izukicchi?" Kise tilted his head. "Apri_caught_." The seven of you excluding Izuki facepalmed and sighed heavily in unison. "Hey! What's with that reaction?" Izuki pouted.

"Sensei, are my parents arrived yet? I'm gonna die of his puns." Midorima said seriously, while you laughed. "N-No. Hahaha!"

Izuki shrugged, "Well, I do have a _killer sense_ of humor." You smacked his head in a playful manner. "Izuki!"

A knock is heard again, it was your friend back in middle school, Reo Mibuchi. "Reo-nee!" You exclaimed. "Seijuuro!" You called him out and you saw Seijuuro whispered to Izuki in which you heard it clearly since you were near to them. "I know your puns are lame but (name)-sensei loves it. Don't worry, I'm absolute." He patted his shoulder and Izuki smiled. "That's _pun_-tastic." Seijuuro smiled and held Reo's hand, "Bye everyone, take care." Everyone inside the room waved. What Seijuuro said to Izuki sinked in again in your head. You blushed furiously.

You closed the door and talked more with Izuki and the other 5 pupils. Then you heard a creak on the door in which you saw Takao. "Yo! (name)-chaan~ Shin-chan!" Takao called Shintaro and Shintaro patted Izuki's shoulder, "Oha Asa is right nanodayo. Scorpio's lucky item is a/an (your horoscope)." He left and both of them waved and walked away. "Bye Shintaro! / Shintarocchi! / Shintaro-kun!" You all said in unison.

A few minutes, Kasamatsu knocked and picked Kise up. Kise leaned to Izuki, "You're awesome Izukicchi! I secretly laughed on your lame puns." He whispered. "That's _eye_ronic." You both paused, sinking in what he did just said, and he suddenly laughed. "Good one!"

They bid their goodbyes and left. Himuro Tatsuya, came in and smiled, "(name)-chan, where's Atsushi?" You turned and smiled at him, "he's here. Atsushi!" You called out and he suddenly popped in your vision. "What's with the gloomy face? Cheer up, Atsushi!"

"I-I'm gonna crush, Izuki-chin~" He said in a sing song voice. You and Tatsuya sweatdropped, "Eh? Why?"

"I asked him if he does have any sweets he told me, 'sweets can make you tummy in pun' I ignored him and left." He frowned. Tatsuya and you said together, "Good job." You fished again in your pocket for a lollipop. "Here you go."

"Thanksh~" They walked away and left. After many minutes, Imayoshi, you're good friend back in highschool came with a mischevious smile. "Daiki!" Daiki suddenly went to Izuki, "Could you ask a question, mister?"

"Are my puns that bad?" Izuki frowned and you saw it cute.

"Yeah, it is happening now." They both smirked, "That's good, kid." He wrote down that pun in his notepad and Daiki left with Imayoshi. As time comes by, it's getting quieter and quieter and until Kagami, Tetsuya's parent came. "Tetsuya, Bakagami is here!" You called out Tetsuya, who was now laughing with Izuki.

"What?! Izuki's here?!" Kagami exaggerated. "Yeah, and I guess Tetsuya loves his puns."

"Bye Izuki-senpai!" Kuroko stood up and gave a small smile to Izuki, who was now smiling at Kagami, "Who is our teammate that is a bastard?" Kagami was sweating.

"Eh? Who?" Kuroko, Kagami and You tilted your heads as you asked him.

"It's too obvious!" Izuki cried. "Eh? I don't get you." Kagami told him.

"Kiyoshi _Teme_." All of you shutted their mouths and silence grew.

Tetsuya and Kagami turned their backs and bid their goodbyes without reacting of Izuki's puns.

Izuki frowned and sighed heavily, "Am I too annoying?"

You smiled and went near to him and kissed his forehead. "No, your puns are." You smiled at him warmly.

He smiled and pulled you to his lap, "They aren't funny, are they?" His voice ran down to your spine. "Yes. They are just too corny and too lame. But I still loved that side of yours." You grinned and you can feel that Izuki smiled too. "Who is the famous player in Kaijo that is a tsundere?"

"Eh? Who?"

"Kasama_tsundere_." You laughed. "This time, it's _pun_ny!" You beamed and kissed his lips. "Don't worry, I'm your number one _pun_!"

Izuki chuckled, "You're good now, eh?"

"I love you, (name)-chan." He kissed your cheeks. You smiled, "I love you too, Izuki-sen_pun_."

FUDGYBAR IT'S TOO LONG! WELL, anyways! Please review! It took me 2 days to make this story ;;u;; LOLOL. Requests? Please tell me Thanks!


End file.
